


I Love

by ShippingCactus



Series: Stuff From My Creative Writing Class™ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingCactus/pseuds/ShippingCactus
Summary: A list poem with a twist ending about things I love.
Series: Stuff From My Creative Writing Class™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982362





	I Love

I love petting the soft fur of a kitten

I love walking around the forest, whether morning, noon, or night, and picking up stones as I go

I love hurting my neck looking up towards the stars at midnight

I love typing on my keyboard and listening to it click with each letter

I love writing at two in the morning about lovers in everlasting bliss

I love thinking about fictional characters that are enjoying their perfectly constructed lives

I love listening to music, any genre at any time of day suits me just fine

I love daydreaming so vividly that it makes me run in circles against my control

I love wearing the most well-constructed outfits, whether they look good or not, it doesn’t matter

I love wearing skirts and vests and skirts with vests, there’s just something about them

I love pretty boys and pretty girls and pretty people, there’s just something about them

I could love anyone in the world, anyone at all

Except for the pitiful individual in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I am proud to say that I got a 90% on this assignment, and my teacher liked it. :D


End file.
